Sorrow
by ToniTheTerror
Summary: Skywarp and Thundercracker loose the most important thing to them, and in their sorrow they realise just how much they miss him... // For 100 Themes List.


**"Sorrow."  
**_Transformers Fan Fiction by ToniTheTerror / dark--romance._

_

* * *

_**Title: **Sorrow.  
**Beta: **None.  
**Warnings: **Emo-ness. Death. Megatron being surprisingly depressing. Skywarp being upset. TC being a twat in places. Idk U  
**AN: **Fourth TF fanfiction and counting! C: I'm proud of me, hurr. I wrote this for the 100 Themes list which can be found on my deviantART. I'M SORRY SEEKERS. Poem belongs to Mary Elizabeth Frye. I hope you enjoy! Reviews aren't necessary, but greatly appreciated, and I would love you lots. –Toni.

**DISCLAIMER; I do not, no matter how frequently I wish it to be so, own Transformers and I do not make any money from writing this story.**

**

* * *

**

Thundercracker smiled weakly as someone patted his shoulder gently. However the smile wasn't his normal cheeky, sly grin.. This time his face bore a pained visage, like each movement of his facial plates caused him intense pain. An identical case had taken over Thundercracker's sibling, Skywarp, who stood beside him almost like a hologram. His features held no emotion at all. He stayed with the same look of despair froze to his fave while countless decepticons gently touched his shoulders or patted his back or whispered soft words of comfort into his noise receptors. His servos were clasped together in tight balls at his sides as his slightly dimmed optics gazed upon the heartbreaking sight before him.

A large black berth, bordered thickly with a purple lines frame. Atop the resting facility laid a slender form, bashed and battered beyond obvious repair. The 'Cons legs had been refuced to rusting, flattened, almost sheet-like strips of metal and the same for the arms. It would have been difficult to identify the body, as a lot of the paint work had been scratched off and most of the main plating on the chassis was missing, but fate had left the corpse with the advantage of a pair of wings.

Two large, stretched spans of metal wound over a mass of highly sensitive wires. These delicate slots of machinery were also dinted and the paint mostly stripped, but as they stuck out from the spine of the body.. it was clear to see it was a Seeker.

This and the small amount of colour left on the body meant that it could only be one Seeker..

"Starscream.." Skywarp whispered hoarsly in almost disbelief beside his brother. The sight of the trine's third componant now laid on the black berth, his sky blue hands hanging a little over the side of the berth.

Hook moved forward with a small rewiring device and used it to tidy stray wires sparking from the dead seeker's joints. Skywarp whimpered and pressed his face to Thundercracker's chest. The agape compartments were shut quickly and finally, the spark chamber that had once been blaring orange glow but now reduced to dull transulucent brown, was closed also.

The doctor looked up a moment at the two other seekers, then whein he seemed to have finally plucked up courage, he moved around to stand behind them. Each looked upon Starscream's corpse along with all the others in the room. The silence was painful till Hook spoke.

"I really.. uh.. that is to say... I did what I could for him." Hook said tentatively. "I didn't want to let him g-"

"It's alright." Skywarp assured, looking up from Thundercracker's chest, but keeping in his arms. Thundercracker didn't even so much as move his head, nor his mouth to add his opinion. He couldn't stop staring at the empty hatch on his brothers chest.

"It wasn't your fault." Skywarp assured, and the doctor nodded and moved away.

Skywarp watched him leave, then looked to his sibling.

"TC?" the black flyer asked. "Thundercracker, can you hear me?" Skywarp urged when he recieved no life signs.

"Yeah," Thundercracker replied, rebooting his optics quickly and finally tearing them away from his brother's chamber. "But.. Who's fault is it?" he asked tonelessly.

Skywarp took a moment to think about this, but realised that his sibling was pushing him slowly forward. They stopped only when they were a footstep away.

"What do you mean?" Skywarp questioned, facing his brother, defiant in not looking at Starscream's empty optics.

"If it isn't Hook's fault, who's fault is it?" Thundercracker rephrased as his optics locked upon the chamber before him once again. Still empty..

It was no-one's fault really, Skywarp decided. He could always blame an autobot, but Skywarp was fair and he understood that the Autobots were merely protecting their own base, just as the decepticons would have in their situation.

"I don't consider it anyone's fault, TC.." Skywarp said soothingly as not to start an argument. "If anyone's to blame here, it should be Star' himself."

"What are you talking about?!" Thumdercracker demanded increduously. Skywarp sighed and pulled away a little. He turned slowly to look to the completion of the trine, and choked just a little, droplets falling from his optics onto his faceplate. Thundercracker, obviously confused, moved forward almost automatically to comfort his brother.

"He should have returned.. when he was hit the first time. Instead he... stayed.. alone." Skywarp said, brushing the liquid away. "He didn't give his systems time to recharge and power up before he fought again.. He never giv-... gave himself a break. Not ever..."

A quiet stillness followed the seekers words. Thundercracker had nothing else to say and simply watched the still corpse as if he expected it to sit up and greet him.

"He-.. He does look peaceful now.. At least.." Skywarp said quietly. "For once he isn't frowning.."

"Or shouting," Thundercracker agreed, facial plates sliding into a smile.

"Or ranting about how idiotic Lord Meg-"

At that moment, the huge warlord strided into the room. His optics were low and averted, as though he refused to come to terms with the fact that his SIC would never call him an self obsessed, short-circuited slagger ever again. His silence would never be ruined with the broken tones of the proud seeker, and his quarters would be curiously empty..

The gladiator moved to the other side of the berth, facing Skywarp and Thundercracker. Skywarp watched him, still cuddled close to his brother. He wiped his eyes once more as the Lord looked up.

"I apologise." he said in a low grumble. Only then did he look to his SIC and his ventilation jittered a moment. He paused momentarily, jaw slackening to open his mouth. He stared in disbelieving awe at Starscream's lifeless form, at a complete loss. It couldn't be worse...

He moved to the body and moved the seekers arms to a neat position placed over his chest, then rested a small plaque on his SIC's chest just above his arms.

Megatron looked to the two seekers, nodded, and left the room.

Skywarp looked a little confused at Thundercracker, then moved forward to read the plaque.

_Do not stand at my grave and weep;  
I am not there. I do not sleep.  
I am a thousand winds that blow.  
I am the diamond glints on snow.  
I am the sunlight on ripened grain.  
I am the gentle autumn rain.  
When you awaken in the morning's hush  
I am the swift uplifting rush  
Of quiet birds in circled flight.  
I am the soft stars that shine at night.  
Do not stand at my grave and cry;  
I am not there. I did not die._

"No," Skywarp said softly and crashed into Thundercracker. "He can't be gone! TC, he can't! The trine, us.. we.. we can't be without him!"

Thundercracker wished he could console the light seeker, and opened his mouth to speak but found no words beginning to form there. His optics leaked finally, him hiding his face from his brother. He hushed him softly, running servos across his wings gently to calm him.

"It'll be alright," he said gently. "We'll get through this."

He lied.

**END.**


End file.
